United Provinces of Central America (4.0)
The United Provinces of Central America was a thriving nation owned by [[Csavil|'Csavil']], which consisted of a Confederation of 4 states in Central America; La Libertad, Destinium, Durango and Southern Mexico. It had 14 members in total (as December of 2017). The Central American Union was recognized by its excellent infraestructure, for example, its capital city, Guatemala City or the canals of Tehuantepec and Panama, also for being the second most richest nation, by its progress, nature and development. History Pre-modern history 1. First ages Era: ' The First ages Era started on July 12th, 2017, the day where the Republic of Costa Rica and the State of Destinium were founded by one day of difference. On July 12t, the city of San José, and then capital of Costa Rica, was founded, and the construction of the National House started. By its own, Destinium, which its leader was MrDragonWizard founded the city of the same name, the city of Destinium, that was going to be the capital of the country too. By this moment, both countries didn't had any type of diplomatic relations. On July 14th, the Government of Costa Rica started the construction of the Panama Canal, but that same day a powerful country named the USSR, attacked the poor country for install a communist regime on the country, that conflict was named the '''Conflict of the Canal'. ''The government of Costa Rica called for international help, Poland, which its leader was Beaubo, attended the call, unfortunately, the USSR, which its leader was JakeRambo, won the war. The Agreement was to install a communist semi-puppet government called the ''United Socialist Provinces of Costa Rica. Costa Rica, and specially Csavil, who was leading a democratic armyless country, didn't got satisfied, so he called for an internal coup for topple the communist regime. Two countries attended the call, they were the Huedish Empire, which its leader is Jotapg101, and the former state of Zulia. In a secret way, the three countries formed a defensive alliance called the American Pact, and in July 15th, the communist government installed by the USSR got eliminated. In July 17th, by a request of the Huedish Empire, Costa Rica joined the empire as an autonomous state, but just a day later, the Costa Rican Government decided to leave it. Since the overthrow of the comunist regime in Costa Rica, the country passed by good economical and infraestructure advances, and the Panama Canal got recovered. Costa Rica became an estrategic point by the days. Destinium, by the moment, enjoyed of a full neutrality system with no external threats. Costa Rica made many small advances, until July 20th, where three countries, Vietnam, the Gulf of Guinea and the USSR attacked Costa Rica for an imperialist expansion. This conflict was called 'The Unfair War'. ''The conflict was called unfair because Costa Rica was an armyless country, and the American Pact didn't intervened too. Costa Rica surrendered to the conflict and Csavil disbaned the nation. Csavil was obligated to leave the area. As a result of the war, Vietnam annexed the city of San Jose, the Gulf of Guinea annexed the Panama Canal, and the USSR annexed another small parts of the country. 2. '''Alliance Era: ' The 22th of July, two days after the collapse of the Republic of Costa Rica, Csavil moved to the Yucatán Peninsula and declared independence from Vietnam, declaring the establishment of a new country named the Republic of The Isthmus ''rising the new national flag at the center of the new capital city. The same day, is founded the Institute of National Resources and the new country Government. Destinium remained the same. The 24th of July, the Isthmus changed its name to the ''Republic of La Libertad, setting a new name for the capital city, which was the La Libertad City (or Ciudad de la Libertad in spanish). The country also established new diplomatic relations wih countries like Cascadia (owned by Laxstingray), Poland, and from that moment, with the state of Destinum. The three countries joined the American Pact, renaming itself to the Alliance of The Americas.' La Libertad was enjoying of a really fast development, excelent infraestructure and of richness for a one member nation, but, the country also received a lot of criticism, due to, it was leadering a military/economical pact, when La Libertad was an armyless nation. The country also started to have economical problems and some instability. At the third week of the nation, the Government installed a Parliament to solve the political instability, but the situation got worse. In a week, the nation had around 36 coups d'etat from the Communist, Nationalist, Libertarian and Imperialist political parties, the Representative Democratic Party was in power at that time. The country started to spend the money in infraestructure, leaving behind the resources, Ministries (for example, the Ministry of Labor, in charge of the ''slimefun), and the diplomatic relations. The external debt of the country began to rise to exorbitant levels, until the government had to take new measures like unclaim around the 60% of the country's territory. Due to the instability, economical problems, lack of resources and members, and another problems, and at the same time leadering a whole Alliance, the La Libertad government decided to declare bankruptcy and disband the Parliament and Ministries of the country. Post-modern history 3. Union Era: The Union Era started when the Government of La Libertad, which was having too much problems, asked the Government of Destinium to create a new nation integrated by the two states. MrDragonWizard accepted the proposal, and the next day, both countries merged creating the new Central American Confederation. The capital city was installed in the La Libertad City, changing its name to the city of Constitución. # Reconciliation Era: # Reconstruction Era: # Revolutionary Era (Current one): Territorial Divisions Since the establishment of the Central American Confederation, the country has been divided in states and provinces. Every of the 4-6 states that form the Union (La Libertad, Destinium, Durango and Southern Mexico), have the responsabilty of ensure the protection, development, infreastructure and economy of the provinces of the country. Nowadays, the UPCA is divided in 23 provinces: - 1. Guatemala. - 2. Nicaragua. - 3. Durango. - 4. Antioquia. - 5. Jalisco. - 6. Panama. - 7. Zulia. - 8. Costa Rica. - 9. Oaxaca. - 10. Guerrero. - 11. Campeche. - 12. Belize. - 13. México. - 14. Honduras. - 15. Santander. - 16. Veracruz. - 17. Michoacán. - 18. El Salvador. - 19. Zacatecas. - 20. Los Altos. - 21. Cauca. - 22. Sinaloa. - 23. Cundinamarca. - 24. Yucatán. Government Infrastucture * 'Central American Subway System '(Sistema de Metro Centroamericano) Category:Nations Category:Nations in South America